London County Council election 1892
The second election of the London County Council was held on 5 March 1892. There were 118 seats to be filled, with the County of London divided into 58 electoral divisions corresponding to the parliamentary constituencies used to elect members of the parliament. Each division returned two councillors except for the City of London, which elected four. Politics Originally it was envisaged that the county council would not have any formal political groupings. However, following the first election in 1889 the council quickly divided into two main parties, the majority Progressive and opposition Moderate Parties, using the same labels as the groups on the London School Board. The Progressives were aligned with the parliamentary Liberal Party and their candidates were generally nominated by local Liberal and Radical Associations. In some divisions Labour organisations were also involved in the nomination of Progressives. The Moderates were aligned with the parliamentary Conservative Party and candidates were mostly nominees of local associations. Some were nominated by Liberal Unionist Party organisations. There were also a large number of independents, some of whom had failed to be nominated by their parties but stood for election, and some genuinely non-party candidates. Party strength 1892–1895 The Progressive Party increased their majority on the county council. Following the election they had 83 of the 118 councillors, with the Moderates winning the other 35. Following the election the council appointed 10 of the 19 aldermen to serve until 1898. The Moderates had 2 aldermen to the 17 of the Progressive Party. County councillors Successful candidates are shown in bold text. The political affiliations are those given in the contemporary newspapers. Sitting councillors for the division have an asterisk * next to their name. Where a candidate had been a councillor for a different division two asteriskes are affixed ** Retiring aldermen seeking election as councillors have a dagger †. City of London Battersea and Clapham, Battersea Battersea and Clapham, Clapham Bethnal Green North East Bethnal Green South West Camberwell, Dulwich Camberwell North Camberwell, Peckham Chelsea Deptford Finsbury Central Finsbury East Finsbury, Holborn Fulham One of the two seats was vacant at the time of the dissolution of the first county council due to the death of the Progressive Party councillor, James Beal, on 11 June 1891. Greenwich Hackney Central Hackney North Hackney South Hammersmith Hampstead Islington East Islington North Islington South Islington West Kensington North Kensington South Lambeth, Brixton One seat was vacant at the time of the 1892 election following the resignation of Captain Edmund Verney , Progressive Party councillor, who fled the country in April 1891, having been charged with procuring a girl under 21 years of age for immoral purposes. Lambeth, Kennington Lambeth North Lambeth, Norwood Lewisham Marylebone East Marylebone West Newington, Walworth Newington West Paddington North Paddington South St George's Hanover Square St Pancras East St Pancras North St Pancras South St Pancras West Shoreditch, Haggerston Shoreditch, Hoxton Southwark, Bermondsey Southwark, Rotherhithe Southwark West One of the two seats was vacant, due to the death of Alfred Henry Haggis (Progressive) on 24 November 1891. Strand Tower Hamlets, Bow and Bromley Tower Hamlets, Limehouse Tower Hamlets, Mile End Tower Hamlets, Poplar Tower Hamlets, St George's in the East Tower Hamlets, Stepney Tower Hamlets, Whitechapel Wandsworth Westminster Woolwich County aldermen In addition to the 118 councillors the council consisted of 19 county aldermen. Aldermen were elected by the council, and served a six-year term. Half of the aldermanic bench (nine or ten aldermen) were elected every three years following the triennial council election. In the second election of aldermen on 15 March 1892, ten aldermen were elected to serve until 1898. There were 23 candidates for the 10 seats. Those shown in bold text were elected. Candidates with one asterisk * after their name were outgoing aldermen, those with two asterisks ** after their names had stood as candidates for election as councillors, but had been been unsuccessful, those with three asterisks *** were outgoing councillors. By-elections and filling of casual vacancies to 1895 Where a county councillor died or resigned a by-election was held to fill the vacant seat. If there was only one candidate nominated there was no poll and they were elected unopposed. Where a similar vacancy occurred on the aldermanic benches the vacancy was filled by a vote of the council. Finsbury Central by-election, 1892 E B Rowlands, Progressive Party councillor for Finsbury, Central was declared bankrupt on 10 June 1892. A by-election to fill the vacancy was held on 2 July 1892. Aldermanic vacancy, October 1892 On 8 August 1892 Lord Hobhouse, one of the nine aldermen elected in 1889 to serve until 1895 and a member of the Progressive Party, resigned. The resulting vacancy was filled at the council meeting held on 11 October 1892. Kensington North by-election, 1892 F C Baum, Progressive Party councillor for Kensington North, resigned on 11 October 1892. A by-election to fill the vacancy was held on 29 October 1892. Chelsea by-election, 1893 William Æneas Smith, Progressive Party councillor for Chelsea, resigned on 31 January 1893. A by-election to fill the vacancy was held on 8 February 1893. Kensington South by-election, 1893 Captain Walter Haweis James, Moderate Party councillor for Kensington South resigned on 31 January 1893. A by-election to fill the vacancy was held on 15 February 1893. Clapham by-election, 1893 Fred Henderson, Progressive Party councillor for Battersea and Clapham, Clapham resigned on 27 March 1893, following his imprisonment for stealing three shillings from a prostitute. A by-election to fill the vacancy was held on 11 April 1893. Aldermanic vacancy, April 1893 Lord Lingen, a Progressive Party alderman elected in 1889 to serve until 1895, resigned on 14 March 1893. The vacancy was filled at the county council meeting on 11 April 1893. Battersea by-election, 1893 James Tims, Progressive Party councillor for Battersea & Clapham, Battersea resigned 10 July 1893 following his conviction and imprisonment for fraud. A by-election to fill the vacancy was held on 22 July 1893. Aldermanic vacancy, November 1893 On 18 October 1893 Progressive Party alderman Frederic Harrison resigned. Harrison had been elected in 1889 to serve until 1895, and the vacancy was filled at the county council meeting held on 7 November 1893. References Category:Elections